


Telling the Council

by nychus



Series: Telling [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noctis is a little shit, poor ignis, troll dad regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: The council wants to be sure that Noctis isn't shirking the very real responsibility of finding a queen. Regis shuts them down.





	Telling the Council

The council meeting seemed to be dragging on far longer than it should. Regis had lost interest far too quickly and the occasional kick under the table from Clarus told him it was edging towards obvious.

Not that the council noticed. They were busy arguing with each other about the proper protocol for allotting funds to various charities or what the best way to convince the populace that, no, they really didn’t need to keep that centuries old building that was capable of giving someone tetanus by just looking at it.

These were all topics that had been broached before and no one ever seemed to come up with a usable solution. Or, in terms of the charities, they seemed to forget what they had done previous; they always went around in circles before coming up with the exact same plan as before.

“Your Majesty, there is one more thing the council would like to address before we adjourn.”

Regis looked up to see Councilman Mercato looking at him. The king raised an eyebrow and waited.

“It concerns the prince,” Mercato said. Regis’s eyes flashed over to Ignis to see the adviser watching Mercato closely. “We have noticed that he has shown no real interest in choosing a queen for himself.”

Ah, Regis thought, eyes once again darting to see Ignis’s reaction. That boy should teach a class in schooling emotions.

“Noctis is young, yet, and enjoying the life he has made for himself,” Regis said. “He has been performing his princely duties admirably and there was a short time where we all worried he wouldn’t.”

“Yes, sir, but recent rulers, yourself and your father included, were already engaged if not married by his age,” Councilwoman Daly said. “We just want to see that his is thinking seriously about the future.”

“And naming a queen will do that?” Regis asked. The heads of most of those gathered nodded up and down. Ignis remained stony faced.

“Not necessarily naming a queen, but giving some indication that he is beginning to think about family and heirs,” Councilman Agust added.

It was at that point that the topic of Noctis’s potential queens took off in earnest. The various council members were suggesting their own daughters as well as the daughters of other nobles. Every mentioned name was discussed at some length, considering the pros and cons of that potential young woman.

Regis saw Ignis sigh and sit back in his chair, obviously not caring to take notes. With a nearly unperceivable grin, Regis slid his phone out of his pocket to shoot Noctis a text that said nothing but “just listen.” Once he received a response (“??”) he dialed his son and surreptitiously nudged his phone down the table as far as he dared. Clarus shot him a look, but Regis just sat back and smiled as the conversation continued.

Ten minutes later and the discussion continued. “What about Lady Iris?” someone asked Clarus but before he could answer, the door the meeting room opened. All heads turned to see Prince Noctis stroll into the room.

“Pardon the interruption,” he said. He caught Regis eye as the king slipped his phone back into his pocket, “but I need to borrow my adviser for just a brief moment.”

The council was agreeable and Ignis got to his feet looking worried. From where Regis was, it wasn’t possible to hear what was being said, but he could imagine Ignis was asking if everything was all right. Noctis smiled, probably said something like ‘yes everything is fine’ and then the prince wrapped his arms around Ignis’s neck, stood on his toes, and kissed the adviser.

Everything stood silent for a moment as Noctis grinned up to his stunned and embarrassed boyfriend. Then, he pulled away, gave a quick thank you and a wave and was out the door.

No one moved. Ignis looked as if he’d been petrified. Slowly, so very slowly, as the council members started to come back to themselves, they turned their heads towards Regis.

“Well, I suppose that ends that discussion,” the king said happily. “The meeting is adjourned. Let’s have more important topics for the next one.”

Regis stood and headed towards the door. When he passed Ignis, who still hadn’t moved, he dropped a hand on Ignis’s shoulder, startling the adviser back into the present.

“Feel free to feed my son all the vegetables you want for showing blatant disregard for your feelings,” Regis said. He was trying so hard not to smile or laugh, but the blank look Ignis gave him nearly broke him.

As Regis and Clarus were exiting the room, Regis loudly said, “That was the best meeting we’ve had in awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get happy with a telling the friends story, so here is this.


End file.
